This invention relates to an optical connector for connecting optical fibers by bringing longitudinal end faces of the optical fibers into contact with each other.
An optical connector of the type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,442 as an optical fiber connector. By the use of the optical fiber connector, it is possible to suitably connect an optical system.
In the optical fiber connector, an outer member holds a portion of an optical fiber remote from its connecting end which is connectable to a connecting end of a counterpart optical fiber. An aligning member is held by the outer member so as to be movable along the optical fiber. The aligning member carries out positioning of the connecting end of the optical fiber. The aligning member is urged by a spring in a direction to project from the outer member.
When connecting the optical fiber to the counterpart optical fiber, the aligning member is moved in a direction opposite to the foregoing direction against an urging force applied by the spring. So that, the connecting end of the optical fiber is projected from the aligning member and is brought in press contact with the connecting end of the counterpart optical fiber with bending of at least one of the optical fibers.
In order to prevent breakage due to such bending, use is made of the optical fiber which is strengthened and is therefore expensive. This results in an increase in cost required for connection of the optical system.